dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Nikki (May)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of May. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from any entry that provides one can be seen on the bottom. 2012 2013 2014 Feeling Behind And Left Out Wrote: May 8th, 2014 The writer, Isabelle feels behind others her age and struggles to socialize with her friends. They always want to discuss celebrities, iPhone apps, and current books but she can't relate to any of it because she doesn't have an interest in it. She wants to be with her friends but she doesn't want to waste the time keeping up-to-date with things she has no interest in. Nikki '''responds by telling her that she likes that Isabelle knows what she likes and how to stay true to herself, and claims to be able to relate to that. Although she happens to like the things Isabelle's friends enjoy also, she still thinks that it is important to remember to be an indivisual too. She also thinks that Isabelle's friends may realize that, but they only discuss such topics because it is what they have in common. Isabelle doesn't need to stop being their friend. She just needs to try to strike up conversation about what each and every one of them likes individually. They may have some interests that she doesn't even know about, and it may relate to her too. While it may not change how she feels sometimes when they talk about those things she dislikes, it will help her stay connected to them. She even suggests that Isabelle could try to question them back on the subjects, to strike up conversation until she can change the subject to something else. Obsessed With Popularity Wrote: May 15th, 2014 The writer, '''Daylynn, feels that she NEEDS to be popular and doesn't even known why. Her friends find it both funny and annoying, and she almost lost her best friend because of how badly she wants popularity because she couldn't understand why Daylynn was always stressing over this. She doesn't like it either and has no idea what to do. Nikki '''then responds by telling Daylynn that she thinks it is cool for her to realize that she needs to work on this. In hopes of reaching out to her, Nikki discusses MacKenzie and her friends, whom she calls the CCPs. But she's sure that being popular isn't at all what it's cracked up to be. She claims that to her, the coolest people she knows would be her friends, people who are fun to be with, smart, talented, and just plain awesome in her books! While the popular girls may have the best it does not mean they are the best. They can be really mean and bossy, and it's hard to tell who your real friends are because they're just a bunch of phony's. While being popular may make some people feel better then others, it does not mean it's true. Nikki then tells Daylynn that the next time she thinks like that she should remind herself what she could lose if that dream came true. The freedom to her ber true self, and her best friends who love her for who she is. Crush Likes Someone Else Wrote: May 22nd, 2014 One day a girl named '''Syd played Truth Or Dare with her crush. When he chose truth she asked him who he liked in class, and became depressed when it turned out he liked a girl named Maddie. Since then she hasn't spoken to him and has no idea what to do. Nikki expresses sadness for Syd since her crush likes someone else, but she has a few ideas that may help her feel better that doesn't require her giving her crush the silent treatement. She mentions that while he may like Maddie it's possible he still might like her, because he was playing a game with HER, and usually people don't play games with people they dont like. She also points out that maybe he was too embaressed to say he liked her, because sometimes people are too nervous to admit their crush on someone right to their faces. Nikki also says that while now he may like Maddie, changes do happen. So instead of ignoring him she should just try to be friendly with him, like she was prior. Don't stress out about who likes who, just enjoy the friendship. Better Best Friend Wrote: May 29th, 2014 Anonymous writes about her jealousy for her best friend, who she always feels she comes second to. No matter what she is always able to do better then her and she knows it isn't her friends fault. But she fears she'll just get angry one day and lose her as a friend. '''Nikki '''writes to Anonymous and explains that while her friend may be better at some things she probably isn't the better friend. Anonymous has been able to deal with something very difficult and she is aware that it isn't her friends fault and she is trying to avoid hurting her. Nikki tries to help her by telling her that things creative happen to be subjective, which means that while some people may like one thing, others may say or like something else. So even if she may think she's better, other people would disagree. Nikki then discusses some past experiences before saying that Anonymous' friend is not better at EVERYTHING, but Anonymous thinks so because she is comparing herself to her all of the time. While she may be better in some areas, she is sure that Anonymous is better then her friend in others. They may just not be things that she has found yet, so the next time she feels jealous she should think positively instead and say that she is the best at being herself, and with practice and work she'll get better. Gallery FLO.png|Feeling Left Out WTDWYOWBP.png|Obsessed With Popularity CLSE.png|Crush Likes Someone Else Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki